PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core provides overall administrative supervision and coordination of the ADC to optimize the scientific productivity of the affiliated investigators and ensure that the basic objectives of the ADC are achieved. The general goal of the Core is to provide overall intellectual leadership and organizational cohesion to ensure an environment conducive to the conduct of productive research on brain aging and Alzheimer s disease (AD), focusing on elucidating the transition from normal aging to preclinical, mild cognitive impairment and early dementia stages of AD. The Core will continue to coordinate and facilitate achieving ADC goals and interact closely with each ADC Core and affiliated research project. It will set the overall direction of the Center and ensure optimal utilization of Center resources in support of ADC scientific objectives. This will be accomplished by continuing to provide the functions developed over the past twenty-four years in order to achieve the Core s specific aims. These include coordinating and integrating ADC components and activities; providing direction for future planning and optimal utilization of resources; supporting and advising the ADC Director in the oversight of the Center activities; interacting with the scientific and lay communities to develop relevant goals for the Center; organizing, maintaining, operating and coordinating meetings of Center advisory panels, including an External Advisory Committee to annually evaluate the programs and research progress of the ADC, an Executive Committee (composed of core leaders and the administrator) to assist the Director in making the scientific and administrative decisions, and a Pilot Review Committee to assist in annual selection of pilot projects; coordinating pilot projects; interacting with other Centers, the National Alzheimer s Coordinating Center (NACC) and other researchers; providing timely and routine transmissions of ADC data to NACC; ensuring interaction and involvement with other research programs at NYU; providing, implementing and supervising the resource sharing plan for the ADC as a whole, and coordinating with NIA on media coverage of the latest research findings from the ADC. In summary, the Administrative Core of the ADC is an essential component that sets the overall direction of the Center, coordinates its activities and ensures optimal utilization of Center resources. The management efforts of the Administrative Core are critical to the success of the ADC in achieving its specific aims.